


Fingers Crossed

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: First Time Sex, M/M, Taiga is a terrible person, past!fic, spoilers for episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: Taiga and Hiiro are both hoping for different things the first time they sleep together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/gifts).



> So, after Hiiro's little speech in episode 3 about Taiga taking "something precious" from him, lots of people ran with the obvious "guess" as to what that might be. Somehow this turned into Guava and I wanting to each write a fic about someone losing their virginity with Taiga, and this is my short but not so sweet contribution.
> 
> Contains some **spoilers** and in-show backstory from episode 3.

Hiiro liked sex, now he came to think about it.

He wasn’t quite so sure he liked doing it in CR, where it felt like someone might walk in at any moment, even though his father and Poppy were in a meeting with the Minister for Health. He also didn’t really enjoy the discomfort that came when Hanaya entered him. It never really went away but there were other and more pleasurable sensations that came along to distract him as Hanaya caressed Hiiro’s skin. Hiiro liked _that_ , very much.

Hanaya was skilled with his hands. As a doctor, he had to be, although he was a radiologist and not an osteopath or something. Hiiro might actually need an osteopath after this because the bed in CR was hard against his spine. He wondered if any of the patients had ever said anything about it. Maybe not; if they’d been taken to CR, they probably weren’t in any fit state to complain. Hiiro didn’t usually think about the patients either.

“I’m close,” said Hanaya, still stroking his fingers over Hiiro’s hip and across his dick. Hiiro sucked in his breath and wasn’t sure what to do or say. He’d already finished up, shamefully early, so the added stimulation wasn’t strictly necessary but it certainly felt good. Hiiro had tensed, expecting Hanaya to make fun of him or get angry about it; but Hanaya had just laughed and checked Hiiro was happy for him to keep going.

“OK. Sure,” Hiiro mumbled, because he felt like he should say _something_. Hanaya kissed him again, long and deep, before shifting on top of him and coming inside him. Hiiro was sweaty, and a little sore, and was pretty sure he was going to have stuff dripping out of him for days. He felt a small sense of achievement at getting Hanaya off though, and he was satisfied with the whole experience. He’d liked it.

“Was that really your first time?” said Hanaya, when Hiiro came out of the CR’s little bathroom. “I wouldn’t know if you hadn’t told me.”

“Yeah, right.” Hiiro knew it had been pretty obvious. He’d finished too early and been too tense and done just about everything else wrong.

“You’ll get better over time. Everyone does.” Hanaya bumped his shoulder against Hiiro’s companionably, “We still have most of your summer break left.”

“ _We_?” Hiiro frowned. “Isn’t it a little presumptuous of you to assume I want to do this again?”

“Do you?” said Hanaya. “You weren’t complaining earlier.”

Hiiro’s face felt uncomfortably hot. He broke Hanaya’s gaze, “Whatever. Anyway, shouldn’t you be doing your job?”

“You’re right, it’s busy here - what with everything that happened on Zero Day. But I’m hoping to spend more time with you before you go back to America. I like you very much.” Hanaya reached across and took Hiiro’s hand, perhaps noticing how Hiiro had hesitated just at the mention of Zero Day.

The words sounded like something a middle schooler might say, but Hiiro didn’t pull Hanaya up on it. He’d liked this afternoon, and he liked sex. He wanted to hope Hanaya maybe did like him a little.

He didn’t notice Hanaya crossing _his_ fingers too; behind their backs.


End file.
